A Hunter and His Battle Nurse
by kazikamikaze24
Summary: Meet Kaz and Vivian, a pair of friends who were denied of their dreams due to their parent's wishes. One was sick, and his parents wanted to cuddle him until he couldn't breathe, and the other was forced to follow the family tradition. When an opportunity presents itself in the form of a pair of Pokemon, the two leave together, taking on a path they never expected.


Dewford Town is one of the less popular places in the Hoenn region for several reasons. The first of them was due to the fact that they had no Pokemart on the island, forcing those that lived there to order supplies for themselves by phone or computer, which could be costly depending on the items that were requested. The second reason for their popularity was from the lack of interesting Water Pokemon that surrounded their island, seeing as Magikarp, Tentacool, Wailmer, and the rare possibility of a Marill, Goldeen, or the semi-deadly Corphish were what people occasionally caught. Finally, in his opinion, the final reason for the lack of popularity Dewford had acquired was the small size of the island.

He could go on and on about how the size of the island limited its future use, and how the Pokemon League didn't want to pay for land additions due to the "Pokemon Ecosystem", despite the fact that its been known by the locals that Brawly, the gym leader of their town, has complained about their constant need of increasing the size of the town for more homes to be built. The man even pointed out several spots near the town that were already high enough due to the sand bars, so it wouldn't have taken too much time, effort, or money to connect them. There was even a possibility of connecting them with Littleroot town, which would increase the population, popularity, and overall Pokemon encounters for them, a big thing for the people of Dewford. The only downside would be that people traveling by ships would have to circle around Dewford if they ever connected Dewford to the mainland, though that could be solved by building a new port on the opposite side of the island.

So, what does the popularity of Dewford Town have to do with anything? Why would a single person care about this little, tiny island that has nothing going for it except the gym, hm? Well, I can tell you why it matters...

"Because for a person like me, who wants to start their own Pokemon journey, the selection of starter Pokemon is a joke." If a place has a Pokemon Center, then you could become registered for the Pokemon Trainer program, though you have to take a paper test rather than the lucky towns that had a Professor living in them, where all you had to do was learn from them and claim your Pokemon overtime. It was those few, lucky people who were able to get the nearly extinct breeds, raising them into the powerful final stage Pokemon that many would kill their own mother for, and would become members of the reintroduction program, hoping to breed their starters to regain more Mudkip, Torchic, and Treeckos for the world. Oh, how he WISHED he was that fortunate of a person to be born in a Professor's town.

Instead, the starter Pokemon that could be picked were not so great, and he wasn't looking at it from an evolutionary point of view. Tentacool were well-known to sting their starting owners, making their Poison typing a bit of a downside for someone like him, who could easily get sick. Pokemon like Goldeen, Magikarp, and Wailmer were specifically stay-in-water Pokemon, making their overall usefulness limited unless he needed sea travel, and he didn't want to point out that Magikarp were troublesome to train into their evolved form. The number of Zubats that were left as starters were in the sixties, clearly showing how many of them simply stayed in the center to be drained of their poison for years to come.

Hell, he was sure that the Pokemon Center would GIVE you a Zubat if you asked for one, free of charge. Maybe even two if they had too many of the suckers. But for someone like him, he didn't want just a simple Pokemon that everyone else had, nor did he want the strongest at this point in time.

No, for someone like him, who was born and raised on such a boring island since birth, he wanted something different, unlike anything he ever had the chance to see.

"Well look at you Kaz. You've been hunting the beaches for some Krabby or something? You're more tan than usual." Kaz looked down to see that his skin, which was of a lighter brown most of the time, was darker than usual. He turned to the mirror to look at his reflection, noticing that his shoulder length black hair and brown eyes did nothing to make him stand out, especially his square framed glasses. Not that many people on the island had glasses for one reason or another, but to the locals he was such a normal sight that they paid him no mind most of the time.

"Not really. I've been looking around the area to see how to get into there without anyone spotting me."

"You know that no one without a Pokemon or Pokedex is supposed to go into Granite Cave for anything. You could get in trouble with Brawly, and getting into trouble with him will lower your chances of getting a Pokedex in this town."

"So what? It isn't as if anyone on this island, with the exception of my parents, care for what I do. I just need to see if there is anything special in there you know? Something to drive me to actually going for the Trainer License I have Vivian." Vivian was the daughter of the Nurse Joy that served Dewford Town, forcing her to style her bangs into braids over her forehead, and the two loops around her neck were the standard tale-tell sign of someone being of Joy ancestry. She wore the standard Joy nurse outfit, though she looked less than happy to be wearing it, and it was then that he noticed that she now had a belt that had several Pokeballs on its possession.

"Look, not everything is about you Kaz. Can't you understand that?" Vivian walked in front of the counter, pausing for a moment to pick up a small leather purse and handed it to him. He had a strong urge to open the bag, but she stopped him by pressing a finger under his chin to keep his eyes on hers. "Now you're gonna be helping me out today, so I want you to listen to me and keep up, alright?"

"Uhh...Sure?" Kaz had a feeling that she was trying to get him something to quench his thirst for unique Pokemon, so he stayed quiet and followed her as they left the Pokemon Center through the back doors, an unusual sight for the daughter of a Joy. He shouldn't have been surprised by the route they were walking to, but he couldn't stop himself from thinking a single thought as they reached the location he had been scouting for the past month.

Granite Cave.

"Excuse me, but could you please exit the cave for a few hours Hiker sir?" The Hiker, the usual guard for Granite Cave, looked away from the magazine he had in his hand to focus on Vivian. The man noticed him, he was sure of that, but if the Hiker disliked him being near the cave again, the man didn't show it. "I am in need of letting out some rather annoyed Pokemon who want to let their frustrations out, and I don't want for anyone other than my assistant here to get hurt if a stray attack is launched."

"Which Pokemon are you so worried about, if you don't mind me asking?"

"A Wartortle and a Phanpy. You of all people, considering the class of trainer you are, should know what Water Gun and Rollout can do to a cave."

"Fine." The Hiker walked away from the cave, allowing them to step into the cave. "But you only have two hours, at most. You should be lucky that my break was only a few minutes away anyway." With that said, the two walked into the cave, allowing Kaz to see its rather average glory, though it did nothing to lower his excitement at the possibility of seeing some rare Pokemon in the cave itself. Right as he was about to run past Vivian to start looking around, she grabbed him by his shoulder. Hard.

"You're going to listen to me, okay?" She paused, allowing him to slowly nod at his friend. "I actually DO have Pokemon that I have to let out, but I'm going to stay by the mouth of the cave so they can play outside if they want to. What I want you to do is to stay near the middle of the floor, so none of the ones that run past me can go to the second floor, and this will give you a chance to find a Pokemon for yourself. The purse I gave you has ten Pokeballs in it, all empty of course, so please try to be careful of what you try to catch. Heaven forbid you try to catch an Aron."

"But...But a Steel type Pokemon would be-" A single glare from Vivian made him stop, making him sigh instead and walked away from the nurse-in-training. He didn't bother with looking up at the ceiling of the cave, knowing full well that Zubats littered it. He heard that Abra, a Kanto breed of Pokemon, stayed here in order to sleep in peace, but he had a feeling that it would Teleport away before he could even open the purse filled with Pokeballs to catch it.

So, with nothing to look for, he sat in the middle of the cave like he was told, waiting for one of Vivian's Pokemon to run towards him in a mad dash. Unfortunately for him and his happiness, nothing ever came his way, meaning that he sat there for an undetermined amount of time, simply counting the sleeping Zubat above him. He expected to see some Golbat to protect the basic stage Pokemon, but couldn't spot a single one above. Maybe they also disliked Granite Cave and left it for a better location to hunt?

Kaz didn't know how long he spent his time sitting in the cave, listening to the faint, joyful cries of Pokemon outside of the cave, but knew that if he spent anymore time just sitting around, that he would waste the opportunity given to him. So, he stood up, hoping to find any unusual trace of a Pokemon around the area so he could find it and see about catching whatever breed it could be. An odd light caught his attention, so he followed the light until he came to a hole in the wall, just large enough for him to crawl through. It was then that he realized that the light weren't that of something like an Electric Pokemon's body, but of diamonds and a small ruby if his eyes weren't playing tricks on him! If he could grab those gems, he would be able to sell them for a nice price and buy himself a great, one of a kind Pokemon, or possibly even a team of them to raise.

So, he began to crawl. He focused solely on the gems that seemed to sink further into the darkness. He felt himself touch something moist and wet, but disregarded it as moisture from the cave, possibly from a hidden spot of water only a few feet below his position. It was then that he realized that the wetness he felt actually had a texture, something that could remotely be compared to his own tongue and saliva, and turned around, expecting to see some form of light from the hole.

Only for there to be nothing but frightening darkness.

He slowly turned his head, expecting to see the gems that caused him to most likely lose his life, and felt his heart drop when those very gems disappeared. The last thing he expected to see was the darkness, gripping around his body with the sudden moisture surrounding him, as if to drown him in his horrid greed for something unlike anything ever seen. So, he waited for his demise, hoping that it would be a quick one, rather than anything seen in the horror movies he got away watching. He felt movement, a sudden burst of action from whatever had captured him, and could only lie in wait as he expected it to move to a different position to eat him.

However, it spat him out, revealing several things to him that he he didn't expect to see. He didn't expect to be back on the first floor of Granite Cave, where he was sure that Vivian would hear him if he screamed for her to save him. Then there was the second point, where he realized that he wasn't hurt at all, just wet with saliva from whatever had him in what had to be its large mouth. The final thing he noticed was that, rather than any monster Pokemon unlike anything he would have ever expected to see in the cave to be in front of him, two short Pokemon stood before him, each looking differently than the other.

The first of the two was what he expected to be the diamonds and ruby he sought to sell moments ago. It was short, barely reaching above his knee, but its head was about the size of his own, and its eyes were a pair of large diamonds. Its body was a sleek purple, with its ears reminding him of an elf's ears due to how pointy they were, and its arms had more points on the back of its elbows. Its fingers had small claws, but when he realized that its feet didn't have any nails, he wondered if this Pokemon was more human than other breeds.

The second Pokemon, on the other hand, was more unusual than the first one. It was shorter than the first Pokemon, reaching about to its neck with its long, black tail sprouting from the top of its head lying a few feet away from its petite body. Its body was mostly light brown, reminding him of crisp clean, unwatered sand, with a pair of black bangs that, while not exactly connected to its tail, went down to its neck, reminding him of a samurai in some ways. Though its arms were short, and the brown fur that surrounded its legs reminded him of shorts, it was its unusual tail that caught his attention for the most part, with the white triangle pattern that seemed to be etched on its sides, and the random light brown circle on the back of its tail was just plain odd.

At the moment, the two Pokemon seemed to be arguing with each other, the brown Pokemon more so than the purple one, so Kaz could only sit by the wall, watching them shout in their own language. The purple one pointed at him, as if to try and catch his attention, only for a small burst of sickly purple energy to shoot towards him, and ducked. The brown Pokemon replied by swinging its large, unusual tail in front of itself, and did something that he didn't expect for it to do.

It opened the tail, revealing the white, triangle patterns around it were actually teeth, and grabbed the purple Pokemon within its tail...mouth...whatever it actually was, and slammed the thing's head into a wall. The sight of it was rather violent, sure, but could he really say that he wasn't happy about being protected by such a strange Pokemon? The purple one must have did something to its tail-mouth, as it made the brown Pokemon wince and open it, allowing for the freed Pokemon to go in for an attack, Scratch possibly, but he was unsure. The attack struck, but didn't seem to hurt the brown one at all, who quickly turned around and slammed its tail-mouth into the purple Pokemon, who suddenly phased out of existence and went in with another purple energy shot at it.

_'These two are taking things rather seriously.'_ Attacks were exchanged between the two, neither damaging the two to the point of death drawing close to them, but enough where both were starting to become tired. A sudden itch on his shoulder made him look at the purse, which didn't fall into the brown Pokemon's tail-mouth, which he assumed was the thing that captured him, and opened it, pulling out one of the ten empty Pokeballs. The purple Pokemon must have noticed him, or knew what the Pokeball was, for it suddenly ignored the brown Pokemon and shot another burst of that purple energy at him fast enough where he knew he couldn't avoid the hit.

The brown Pokemon launched its tail-mouth in front of him, taking the hit and, most likely due to the combination of the weight of its tail-mouth being above it and the force of the attack, made it fall on its back in pain. It was at that point that the brown Pokemon let out a painful cry. A cry that broke Kaz from his frozen state of fear and made him throw the Pokeball at the purple Pokemon faster than it could phase to avoid the machine. He considered it a miracle that the Pokeball even made contact with the purple Pokemon to put it into the device, but he quickly changed his thoughts of a miracle to praise for the Gods when the Pokeball shook three times, moving gently before it stopped, signaling a successful capture.

"Oh thank you Pokeball for your successful capture!" Despite how happy Kaz was for not meeting the claws of the purple Pokemon, he couldn't help but to look at the brown Pokemon, who was having a bit of trouble getting up off its back. He bent down, grabbing its little arms as carefully as he could and pulled it up, waiting for it to slam its tail-mouth into him so it could either eat him or run away to nurse its wounds. He didn't expect for it to simply stand on its feet, use its tail-mouth to push him forward, and hugged his leg, and possibly his waist if the tail-mouth wrapping around him was of any indication. "And thank you, little one, for protecting me."

"Mawile. Maw-hile!" The little Pokemon spoke, giving him a general idea of what its breed name was for the first time. He only heard rumors about the Mawile breed, or at least their diet of being carnivores but enjoyed biting metal beams to sharpen their teeth, and he could say that it wouldn't be too surprising if the rumors turned out to be true. He pulled away from the Mawile, allowing him the freedom of movement and smiled at it.

"Well, thank you for saving my life Mawile. I'll be leaving-"

"MAWILE!" The little Pokemon grabbed him by its tail-mouth, pulling him to it once again, and pointed at the ground by its side. Either it was telling him to stay in that exact spot, or it was wanting him to stay here in the cave with it. If that was the case...

"Hey." Kaz brought out a second Pokeball, smiling at it as he sat in front of the Mawile with his eyes looking into its ruby red ones. He didn't know why he felt like this would be the best option, but there was no harm in talking, was there? "When I was a young kid, maybe seven or eight, I found a small book telling me of all the Pokemon that live on and around Dewford Town, where Granite Cave is located. Your home, if you don't know what I'm talking about, is right next to mine, and I hoped to find unique Pokemon unlike anything I've ever seen. No, unlike anything ever recorded in the millions! Common Pokemon don't interest me in the slightest, neither do pet level Pokemon. So I decided, at that very moment, to catch only unique, out of this world Pokemon!

"My parents feared that I would get sick starting my journey at the age of ten like everyone else, seeing as I have a weaker immunity system than most kids, so I had to wait until I was seventeen to start my journey. During my time of waiting, friends who started their journey came back home to visit, while others just came back to quit their journey, either from missing their families too much or from their Pokemon dying in battle, and the reason I believe was due to them getting the usual Pokemon as their starters. Zubat, Goldeen, Corphish, Tentacool, and maybe a Geodude if they were lucky, but nothing that could help them stand alone in the wild of a trainer.

"So, that was the final fact that made me want only unique Pokemon as my targets for capture, as well as the ones I want to start my Pokemon journey with. While that purple Pokemon may be considered my first capture, I would like to know if you would like to come with me on my journey, Mawile. Will you be my starter Pokemon?" Kaz, during his one-sided conversation, was looking up at the ceiling, watching the sleeping Zubat as he talked, never once glancing at the Pokemon by his side. When he did look at it, asking his question at the same time, he was met by a pair of ruby red eyes that were crying, looking up at him with a pure smile upon its face before pressing the Pokeball to its forehead. "Thank you Mawile."

"Kaz, our time is just about up! Where are, oh!" Kaz looked up to see Vivian, who noticed the two Pokeballs near him, and her demeanor suddenly changed from worried to happy. She placed her hands into the pockets of her nurse apron, leaning down to look at his clothes, subtly reminding him that they were still a bit damp from being in Mawile's tail-mouth. "Sheesh, it looks as if something ate you and spat you out. What did you catch, a Swalot?" Kaz shook his head and picked up the Pokeball on the ground, instantly reminding himself of how dangerous the purple Pokemon within it acted to him, and sighed.

"I caught a Mawile, but I'm unsure of what the other Pokemon is." He was presented a very familiar, rare item that only trainers taught by Professors were given, and he looked up at his friend as if she grew a second head. Just where did she get such a thing?

"All Nurse Joys are given a Pokedex so they can further understand the Pokemon that they are supposed to treat at the Pokemon Center. There have been times where they were destroyed by angry Machop or ruined by a Water Gun, so centers have spare copies in the event of one's destruction. I simply am giving you what you deserve, Kaz, so take it." Kaz grabbed the device, nodding at Vivian before pointing the device at the Pokeball in his other hand. The device bloomed, that was the best term he could describe the unfolding of the Pokedex, and watched as various images flashed before his eyes. Some were familiar, but most of them were not only vague, but unfamiliar, and then it stopped, revealing the Pokemon that hated him so much minutes before.

**"Sableye, the Darkness Pokemon. It digs branching holes in caves using its sharp claws in search of food-raw gems. A Sableye lurks in darkness and is seen only rarely. Level: 12. Attacks: Scratch, Night Shade, Foresight, Leer."**

"A Mawile and a Sableye hm?" Vivian stood up and turned around, allowing him to close and pocket the Pokedex before following her out of the cave. "What an interesting pair you decided to claim for your journey. They're quite rare to find in Granite Cave, and they're certainly never together, so I wonder why they were together. Do you think they'll help you on your journey?" Kaz, as they walked back towards Dewford Town, looked at the Mawile's Pokeball and smiled, letting the memory of how protective it was of him settle in his mind.

"Yea, I think Mawile will be quite helpful."

* * *

The next hour in Dewford Town were in one word, annoying. Both of his parents were trying to convince him to stay with them until he was eighteen, despite their agreement of seventeen, and were angry to the point of calling Officer Jennies to stop him from leaving. He was fortunate enough that the house he lived in has its own window, as he packed most of his portable belongings with him, including the Potions, Pokeballs, his laptop, and other healing aides he ordered online not too long ago into his backpack before leaving his locked room from the window.

He was fortunate that he was only a few blocks away from the town port, which meant that all he had to do was hurry on whatever ferry was leaving for the day and be done with Dewford! He would still keep in contact with Vivian, there was no doubt about it, but he didn't really care for the gym challenge or for contests, so he could only picture where his Pokemon journey would take him. As he ran towards the port, he was devastated to see that the ferry was closed for the day due to the port being in shambles, and looked back to see both of his parents running towards him with an Autumn colored Breloom, his father's pride and joy, between them.

"Kazi!" Despite hearing his parents calling him by his full first name, he turned his head to the left to see Vivian riding on a speed boat towards the broken port. Where she got the transportation, he didn't care, but he didn't wait a moment longer to run on the ruined port, jumping over broken planks and leftover nails to reach Vivian, who was now circling around the port.

"Breloom, Bullet Seed the rest of the port now!"

"What the hell!?" Kaz shouted as he heard the order his father gave. He heard the Grass/Fighting type preparing its attack, an attack which only took twenty seconds or so depending on how many bullets it wanted to shoot, and made a move to jump.

"BreLOOM!" A blur of bright, blinding yellow bullets struck the port, breaking most of its remains into useless debris, and causing Kaz to act at the last moment. Rather than jump for the left, where he was closer to, he took an extra chance to take a step further and jumped off the right side of the port, throwing a plank of wood at his father's Pokemon to stop it from focusing its Bullet Seed on him, and landed in the boat, rather than in the water like he was expecting.

"Ouch!" Thanks to him not expecting Vivian to save him by catching him with her boat, he was unable to stop himself from falling on his butt, hitting his side against the spare seat in the process. He could hear several screams as he sat up, and turned his head to see his parents calling out for him as the speed boat got further away from Dewford Island. He took a moment to sink in the sight of his home, parents, and his life on that little, quiet island slipping away from his sight, and laughed. He turned to Vivian, who was looking ahead of them with the intent of steering the boat, and smiled at his friend. "Thanks for the save Viv! You can drop me off at Slateport City so you can get back to Dewford before getting into trouble."

"I'm not going back."

"Okay." Kaz said, sitting on the chair before replaying what she just told him. "Wait, what!" She turned to him, slowing the boat down in the process.

"Did you not hear me over the roar of water Kaz? I'm not going back to Dewford. I'm taking us to Pacifidlog Town where we can restock on supplies before heading over to Lilycove City where I have something waiting for me to pick up. Do you remember my dream, Kaz, before I was forced to become a nurse-in-training?" Her dream? She hadn't spoken about her dream since he was twelve, when she was 14, as well as the only person that ever cared to befriend him after finding out his dream for unique Pokemon. It was something so unusual, seeing as she was a Joy, and some of the adults would talk about how disgraceful her mother must have been for not wanting to become a nurse like her.

"You wanted to become a Pokemon trainer and explore the region, right?"

"Right, but my mother denied me at every opportunity, even forcing me to wear an ankle bracelet to keep me in the center unless I wanted the Jennies on me. So, after you told me about the agreement you and your parents came to, I waited until you were ready and found your starter, knowing that we could help each other during our journey, as well as for my new dream."

"New dream?" Vivian used one of her hands to lift up her skirt, shocking him with the action and moved his head so he wouldn't see her panties. When he heard her loudly laugh a few moments later, he turned around to see a variety of Pokeballs, knives, and what may have either been grenades or smoke bombs. There were other items, but he didn't know what they were, and the sight of how big that knife was frightened the hell out of him.

"I want to be a Battle Nurse, and with my Hunter best friend by my side, nothing can stop our journey together!" Kaz wanted to respond with words and call her crazy. He wanted to find his voice and tell her how horrible of an idea that was, especially with the weapons she had beneath her skirt. There were so many things he could say he wanted to do, but the allure of the idea intrigued him to the point of not caring. He, a Hunter, looking for unique, one of a kind Pokemon, while taking missions to find others particular Pokemon, traveling with a Battle Nurse, who he figured would be treating Pokemon during their journey while fighting trainers and possibly gym leaders. So, he did the only thing he could do.

He laughed, taking a bit of glee in her small jolt of surprise, and extended his right hand out.

"Glad to have you by my side, Battle Nurse V." Vivian grinned and grabbed his hand.

"Likewise, Hunter K."

The moment they shook their hands, Pokemon and trainers all across the Earth felt several emotions strike them. Some felt gratefulness, others felt despair hit their spine, as if someone was walking over their grave, and very few felt both. To the few that were intelligent enough to decipher what the feeling actually meant, they smiled.

Change was upon them.

-Author Note-

As usual readers, I don't own Pokemon or any references that find their way in this story. Now, with that out of the way, a bit of a story is in order. You see, when I first started thinking of this story, it wasn't as it is now, but of two different stories, each completely filled with a different purpose.

The first idea was _Battle Nurse Joy_, following the tale of Vivian Joy, a nurse-in-training that was taking her apprenticeship of the Joy tradition as slow as possible since the age of ten due to wanting to become a Pokemon trainer. She, at the age of 21 or 22, decided to run away from home when she heard that her mother, the head Nurse Joy, was going to retire from both her position as a Nurse as well as her place in the Pokemon Inspection Agency, or PIA for short, which would force Vivian to take her place. She didn't leave empty handed; however, as she took multiple contraband out of the center, several Pokeballs, as well as her Blissy and a Bulbasaur, a Pokemon she ordered from someone online and was going to meet up with them in Lilycove. She, after finding the Bulbasaur in a horrible, malnourished state, would hand the guy over to the local authorities, as well as deciding on her dream of becoming a Battle Nurse, fighting corrupt trainers and rescuing Pokemon to heal them. This story was going to take place in Slateport City, if that helps at all.

Kazi, or Kaz for short, was going to have his own story called _To Be Different, or Difficult?_ In this story, Kaz would be a guy who was raised in the hospital due to a rather lethal Poison taking its toll on him, forcing him to stay in the place for four to five years thanks to the attack being used on him when he was ten, forever removing him of properly getting a starter Pokemon to start his journey with his childhood friends. He was visited by his family and the few friends that weren't able to pass the test to start their journey, but as years passed by, only his mother and younger sister showed up, leaving him to befriend the Nurse Joys and their Chansey, but otherwise did nothing but sit and watch TV all day. By the time he was healed and ready to go, his younger sister, Rika, was going to start her journey with a foreign Pokemon that their parents paid to be sent over, forgetting about his release date and was forced out of the hospital during closing hours.

Hate formed for his parents, who forgot about him due to the uniqueness of their gift for his sister, and decided that he would start his journey with an interesting Pokemon, and would look everywhere for others so odd, unfamiliar, and strange that no one would be able to ignore him ever again. When he returned back home, he found out that his parents moved to Dewford Town, and stole his father's Breloom during the night to go to Granite Cave and catch something with a few Pokeballs he found discarded outside. He ends up captured by a Mawile and Sableye, a pair of pranksters who lived in the cave, and soon befriended them and captured the duo, going back home only to steal some money, some of his father's supplies, and returning his Breloom before leaving in the morning.

I was unsure as to what or where I would go with both stories, seeing as I didn't have time to really sit down and think about them. At least, until I came across _Pokedex, by Birdboy_, and read most of the entries within it, and found myself utterly amazed and inspired by what I read. It was then that I decided that, rather than write two different stories, why not simply mash the two into a single story with both of them as the main characters, allowing for an equal telling of their stories, without double the hassle? As you've read, there have been some major differences, such as Vivian already deciding on her dream, Sableye being a bit more vicious for a "prankster" Pokemon, and no mention of his stay in a hospital, but some of their original ideas will stick, and others will be discarded.

I also have several other ideas I want to write out, even if it is just the first chapter for them. So, if you suddenly see me posting a ton of Pokemon stories, you now know why, and I hope none of you readers are bothered by it. I may, just out of curiosity, write out the original Battle Nurse Joy to show where this new idea came from for those interested. Either way, thank you for reading this story, as well as this author note, and I hope to hear from you in the future. So, until next time, stay golden!


End file.
